A Tale of Two Professors
by wholocker78218
Summary: When Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his third year he meets his two new DADA teachers; Professor Black and Professor Lupin. Why does he feel as if he knows them and what will the school make of the two new devilishly handsome professors? Sirius was never suspected of the murder of Lily, James and the 13 muggles and Pettigrew was caught and is now in Azkaban. Please R&R Thx
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hi guys! Welcome to my new fanfic. I hope you enjoy it enough to R&amp;R. Any comments on the story would be greatly appreciated as I love criticism as it can only make me better at writing. If you have any ideas or the story just send me a message or put it in a comment.**

**If you want me to continue this let me know as I would love to keep writing it but I feel it would be a waste of my time if no one enjoys it.**

**Anyway enough of me. Enjoy!**

A Tale of Two Professors

"What do you mean they are coming to teach here? Both of them?" A severely annoyed Severus Snape yelled at the headmaster.

"Severus please calm done. And yes they are both coming to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for the next year." Albus Dumbledore replied.

"But why do they both have to come? Why can't only one of them come or find someone else entirely?" Severus said getting increasingly annoyed by the minute.

"I have asked them both to come because they are both fantastic teachers. Also for reasons I may not be able to explain to you now, I will need them close in the near future." Albus replied looking up for the first time since Severus entered his office. Severus didn't know what annoyed him most: the twinkle in the headmaster's eyes that represented knowledge that he would not be privy to or that two of the men he most hated were coming to teach at the school, for the following year.

Sick of Albus' riddles he turned with a swish of his cape and left the office in a foul mood.

Harry walked into the great hall followed by Ron and Hermione and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The great hall was filled with candles handing mid-air and the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky outside. No matter how long he spent at this school, he could never quite capture the fool beauty of the castle or the magic that ran through it. He loved this school and he could not wish more than to be able to stay here forever.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term announcements to make before you all become too engrossed in the feast. I would like to welcome Professors S. Black and R. J. Lupin who will both be filling in the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I hope you all join in wishing the new Professors luck for the oncoming year. Mr Filch has been kind enough to give me a list of all the rules and banned items which will be stuck to the entrance hall for the rest of the year. Now that's all done, Let the feast begin."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked towards the top table, seeking out the two new teacher who would both be teaching DADA for the rest of the year. Sitting next to a clearly seething Professor Snape sat a man with longish black hair; he had a longish nose and thin lips. He was pale and thin but Harry could see from his close that he was not completely without muscle. The man sitting next to him was taller and had honey blonde hair that covered his eyes when he leaned forward. He was paler than the man to the right but also had a longish nose and thin lips. His clothes: old but still rather smart looking. He was lean but still rather thin. Harry tore his eyes form the two new teachers when they both looked up and met his eyes.

Harry had never known for there to be two teachers teaching the same subject at the same time but he was looking forward to see what it was like. And for some unknown reason he felt as if he knew the two men but he quickly pushed those thoughts form his mind. How could he possible know them, he had never met them in his life.

After the feast Harry, Ron and Hermione all headed up to the Gryffindor tower. Every girl who passed them were all talking about how handsome and hot the new teachers were and how they couldn't wait for their first DADA lesson of the year. Even Hermione who Harry thought was immune to such girly conversations was talking avidly with Parvarti and Lavender about the new teachers. Harry and Ron could only just hear what they were saying and couldn't help but listen.

"Did you see those new professors? They are both so… so handsome." Lavender said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Definitely. Even though the tall one who has those scratches on his face looks good. I cannot wait for DADA." Parvarti replied with an equally dreamy look.

"I wonder why there are two of them though. I mean why not only one." Hermione said, she did not have a dreamy look but Harry and Ron could definitely see the redness in her cheeks as she spoke about the new teachers.

"Who cares why there is two of them. Just be glad that there is two and that they are both completely hot." Parvarti replied.

Harry had a strong feeling the girls in the school were going to become extremely annoying over the course of the next year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, Professor Lupin. How do you think our first day is going to go?" A grinning Sirius Black said to his best friend and fellow teacher.

"Really? You're going to call me Professor Lupin even in private?" Remus said unable to keep the grin off his face. Being what he was it was almost impossible to get a job especially with children. But Albus Dumbledore being the great man he was had given him a chance and he was not going to waste it.

"Would you prefer I call you Remus… or what about Moony?" Sirius replied with a devilish grin that was just infectious and made him look quite handsome.

"Whatever you like… Padfoot." It had been too long since they had last seen the school and it brought back memories of their own years at Hogwarts. The trouble they got into was quite impressive and was bound to have been in the school record books if they recorded that kind of thing.

"Ok. We shall be Professors Moony and Padfoot." Sirius said. His smile grew wider and Remus looked up trying not to laugh but in the end just gave up and burst out laughing. This could be a very fun year indeed.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LOL

Sirius and Remus entered the great hall for breakfast; earning stares from the female population of the hall they strode up in between the table and sat down at the top table with their fellow teachers.

They began to fill their plates when they saw Professor McGonagall staring at them. They both looked up then at each other checking to make sure that they hadn't got anything on their face. Satisfied that nothing was there they both turned and looked at the teacher.

"Can we help you with anything Professor?" Sirius said with a too innocent smile, Remus brought his hand up to his mouth trying not to laugh. Trust Sirius to challenge their old teacher and new colleague.

"Not at all, Professor Black… Just one thing actually. How do you two plan on teaching a class together?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the two.

"Oh you know us professor, always got a plan." Sirius replied with a devilish grin. Remus was struggling to keep his laughter in, Sirius always knew how to wind up teachers, and it seemed even though he was one himself now, he hadn't seemed to have lost the talent.

"That's what I'm afraid of." McGonagall muttered under her breath just quite enough that no-one could hear her.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LOL

Harry walked into the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table he looked up at the head table and watched as Professors Black and Lupin looked as if they were about to burst out laughing. He followed their gaze and it looked as if they were talking to Professor McGonagall, he couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked as if they were winding up the Gryffindor Head of House. He watched as the head of house finally looked away and the two new professors grinned at each other. Harry turned back to his table and watched as Ron and Hermione were getting into an argument about how ugly Hermione's cat was. He himself thought the cat was rather weird but thought it neither ugly nor cute. He tried to look interested in the table but he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about the two new teachers. He felt as if he knew them, every time he looked up at them he got this weird feeling as if he had seen them before. Once again pushing those thoughts from his mind, he looked up at the table one last time to fins that his two new teachers were no longer there.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LOL

Welcome class, welcome. As some of you may know. I'm Professor Black and this is Professor Lupin. We will be teaching this class together, so expect to see us both every lesson."

"Now, the first thing we will be starting on this year will be Boggarts. Does anyone know what a boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked.

"No one knows. Boggarts are shape shifters; they take the form of whatever a person fears the most. That's why-"

"So terrifying." Both teachers said at the same time.

The rest of the lesson was quite exciting. Everyone got a chance to face the boggart and turn it in to something funny. Even Malfoy seemed to enjoy it-even though he would never say so but Harry saw him smiling when he thought no-one could see him.

The two new teachers were very quickly becoming the talk of the school and everyone's favourite teachers. The two men joked around and call each other Padfoot and Moony during the lessons and it was easily the best class.

If it was even possible it seemed as almost every woman and girl in the school had some kind of crush on the new teachers even some of the teachers were being rather friendly with them. Well, all but Snape that is.

**What do you think? Is it just as good or even better than the first chapter. I had had a plan for this chapter but my imagination got the better of me and sooner or later it was nothing like what I had mapped out. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed enough to leave a review-good or bad, I don't mind- I just enjoy reading that someone is enjoying it or feels it is good enough to give me some criticism.**

**Also I will be trying to update regularly but school work has a habit of piling up whenever I start something new, so please be patient. **

**Anyway enough of my rambling hope you enjoyed it x**

**Wholocker78218 x**


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you said that your uncle didn't sign the permission slip?" Hermione said to Harry as they walked along the road to Hogsmeade.

"They didn't." Harry said with a wide grin. "You know that girl in year below us?" Harry asked still grinning.

"Yes…" Hermione replied already realising what Harry was about to say next. Ellie Dragons was famous for being able to forge any signature, even Dumbledore.

"She forged it for me; all I have to do is bring her back some stuff from Zonkos and Honeydukes." Harry replied looking quite pleased with himself for going to her first and not telling McGonagall. "Where do you guys want to go first?"

"I think I need a drink first to warm me up, so the Three Broomsticks?" Ron said, speaking up for the first time since they left the school grounds.

The three headed into the Three Broomsticks, ordered themselves three Butter beers and then sat down. They were half way through their drinks when they saw Professors Lupin and Black walk through the door. The two men sat down at a table near enough to Harry's but didn't seem to realise that the tree were there. Harry, Ron and Hermione were close enough to the two teachers that they could hear what they were saying.

"Do you want to go see the Shrieking Shack after this?" Sirius said to his fellow teacher.

"Do we have to?" Remus replied, taking a drink from his Butter beer.

"Oh come on Moony." Sirius pleaded with a pout on his face. "We haven't seen it since we left Hogwarts."

"Fine if you want. I hate it when you do that." Remus replied.

"Do what?" Sirius said with a devilish grin that looked as if it had had years of practice.

"That stupid pout. You could get anyone to do anything with that pout when we were at school."

"Excuse me." Sirius said in mock insulted voice, "I can still get anyone to anything for me." He continued with a wide grin.

XOX

"Ready to head off?" Sirius said to Remus who nodded and finished his drink. They both headed towards the doors, completely oblivious to the three students following behind them.

The two teachers walked off into the woods surrounding the house and shortly stopped in front of the Shrieking Shack.

"Remember the last time we were here, Moony?" Sirius asked his friend. "Last day at Hogwarts, we practically had to drag you down here."

"Well if you were me would you want to come down here?" Remus replied not taking his eyes off the building in the distance.

"No, probably not." Sirius said feeling rather guilty.

"Miss it?" An new voice said from behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over to where the voice came from: Professor Snape. Sirius and Remus spun around quickly both with a look of either dread or disgust- Harry couldn't tell- on their faces.

"Severus, how wonderful to see you down here." Sirius said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. But you didn't answer my question Remus." Snape replied with venom in his voice.

"Nor do I need to, Severus." Remus said. His voice and face completely neutral, it made him look as if he was bored.

"What are you doing here Snape?" Sirius said growing tired of this conversation.

"Just came for a stroll, I guessed you two would be here."

"Awe did you miss us so much that you couldn't last a couple of hours without us being there with you." Sirius said trying to hide his grin.

Severus turned with a swish of his coat and strode off annoyed with the change in the conversation. As soon as he was out of sight Sirius turned towards Remus.

"We have only been here a week and already I'm starting to remember why we hated him during are years at Hogwarts."

"You mean you have only just realised that now?" Remus deadpanned with a slight smile.

"True. Remember what we did to his hair and robes in 2nd year?" Sirius said replacing his frown with another smile.

"If you mean turn them both bright pink? Then yes, I remember. Although, we did do a few more memorable things in our years. Remember turning McGonagall neon blue? I am so glad she never found out that was us."

"I think she did, she just didn't have anything to prove it. Anyway, although I would love to just stand here and chat about what we got up to, it is getting rather cold and I did not bring a warm enough jacket." Sirius said while his teeth chattered but was still smiling

"Let's go, the day you do something organised I think I might have a heart attack." Remus replied smiling and letting out a brief laugh. The two men walked quickly back towards the castle.

Once they were out of sight Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"It looks like our new teachers used to be quite the trouble makers." Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah, they are definitely my favourite teachers if they turned Snape's hair and robes pink." Ron replied laughing at the image of Professor Snape all in pink.

"Yeah same. They were right though it is starting to get rather cold, let's head back." Harry said and the three started to walk back up to the castle still talking and wondering what else their teachers got up to when they were their age.

**Ok hi guys! What did you think? Is it good? Should I continue? I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope you will leave a review or even a comment and I will see you at the end (or start) of the next chapter.**

**Almost forgot, if you have any ideas for the story or any characters you want nvolved just messae me or leave it as a comment.**

**Any way until next time, BYE! X**

**Wholocker x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi Harry! Can we talk to you for a minute?" Fred and George asked the younger Gryffindor as they walked in to the common room.

"Yeah sure…" Harry said warily as he looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione who were just as confused as he was. He got up and followed the twins over to the other side of the common room.

"Ok, Harry we need you to promise that what we are about to show you, cannot be show or talk about it with anyone other than us, Ron and Hermione. Ok?" Fred said.

"Ok I promise. Now what is it that you want to show me." He said getting worried at what 'it' might be.

One of the twins pulled out a large piece of blank, folded parchment.

"This is what all the fuss is about? A piece of parchment?" Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"Ahh this isn't just a piece of parchment Harry. George if you will do the honours."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Writing started to appear on the piece of parchment and harry stared, still confused about what was with all the fuss about a piece of parchment with or without writing. Harry started to read what was on the parchment:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

Harry opened the parchment and studied what was on the pages- it was a map of Hogwarts. Harry was still in shock and listen intently as Fred and George described what the map was and what it could do.

"Oh and don't forget Harry-"

"When you're done just tap it and say-

"Mischief managed, otherwise anyone can read it." Both twins said in unison, looking happy with themselves they both walked off.

**XOX**

"Sir, where is Professor Lupin?" Harry asked Professor Black. Professor Lupin hadn't been in the past few days and himself and Ron and Hermione were starting to wonder where he was.

"Eh-he-uh is feeling a bit under the weather; he should be back soon though." Professor Black said and quickly walking back to the front of the class not looking calm and collected as he usually did. Harry ignored this and was happy enough with the answer he got from his Professor and went back to writing about how to defend himself against a Boggart.

**XOX**

It had been just over a week since Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen Professor Lupin and Harry decided to see if he could find him on the Marauders map.

"Guys? I have been searching this map for the past half hour and I still can't find Professor Lupin. Surely if he was unwell he would be in the infirmary." Harry asked his friends.

"I wouldn't think too much about it mate. He might have gone to St Mungo's or something if he was really not well." Harry considered Ron's logic and continued to search the map. Surely if the teacher was unwell he would not be let out of Madam Pomfery's sight. She wouldn't let you leave unless you were perfectly fit and healthy so surely that is where Professor Lupin should be, right?

**Sorry this is so short. I promise I will make it up to you guys since it's the weekend as I have also to make up for yesterday's chapter as well.**

**Anyway, I hope you can forgive me and I promise I will try my best to make it up to you over the weekend.**

**Wholocker x**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Professor Lupin had 'disappeared' and Harry was beginning to think that he had left. However on Monday morning Harry walked into the DADA classroom to find an extremely sick looking Professor Lupin leaning against the desk next to Professor Black.

"Professor Lupin you're back!" He said excitedly. He was finally back.

"I should hope so, otherwise you're hallucinating." Lupin replied. Harry could stop himself from smiling. Professor Lupin had a dry sense of humour, which was one of the main reasons Harry liked him.

"Hope you don't mind me asking Professor, but why were you gone so long?" Harry asked, hoping to get a proper answer.

"I was too well to be completely honest, Harry. But don't worry I'm fine now." Lupin replied. His smile had almost completely disappeared which just made him look worse than he already did. But as quick as it disappeared it reappeared as the rest of the class filed into the room and taking their seats.

Amongst the class there were whispers of '_he's finally back' _or '_he doesn't look very well at all, maybe he's back too soon'._

"Alright class settle down. I know how marvellous it is to see the wonderful Professor Lupin back, but we have work to do." Professor Black said while trying not to laugh. The boys laughed and the girls blushed and Harry groaned. Even though Professor Lupin looked like hell, the girls still seemed to think he was as gorgeous as ever. When will it stop?

**XOX**

Harry got back to the common room later that day after all his classes and just before dinner. He dropped off all his books and waited for Ron and Hermione to get back to the common room before heading off down to the dinner hall. The left the common room and were on their way to the Great hall for dinner when the all heard two people speaking in hushed voices. They looked down the corridor opposite the entrance to the Great hall to see Professors Lupin and Black. They didn't see the harm in listening in and hid in the shadows near the two whispering Professors.

"Stop worrying Remus. Only four people know and we are two of them. There is nothing to worry about." Professor Black said.

"I know but he doesn't like either of us very much and all it takes is for one of us to piss him off and we-I'm screwed." Lupin replied, his tone of voice clearly filled with worry.

"Well then, it looks like we are going to have to behave ourselves then aren't we." Black replied grinning.

"You behave? That would be a sight to see." Lupin replied with a small smile.

"Excuse me; you know how well I can behave." Black replied his smile widening as he spoke.

"I'm positive that was not you behaving, if I remember rightly, that is." Lupin deadpanned.

"Would you like to see how well I can behave then, Remus?" Sirius retorted.

"I don't think I want to, to be honest." Lupin replied and the two walked off, into the great hall, leaving a shocked Harry, Ron and Hermione behind.

"I'm sorry, correct me if I'm wrong, but were they flirting?" Harry asked his equally shocked friends.

"They can't have been, I mean remember Harry Professor Black does flirt with anyone and everyone." Hermione replied.

"I know that but what about Professor Lupin he was flirting back, wasn't he?"

"They have been friend for a long time. Maybe they are always like that when students aren't around. Anyway, what I want to know it what Professor Lupin is so worried about. That the real question here, isn't it." Hermione said, changing the subject.

"Yeah is suppose so. However we can finish this conversation later, its dinner time."

The three walked off into the great hall and took their seats at Gryffindor table and began filling their plates with food.

**XOX**

Harry woke up in the middle of the night . H couldn't see or hear anything to show why he had woken at such a late time and decided to look out the window to see if it was Hedwig trying to get in. When he got to the window he couldn't see or hear his Owl but did see the figures of a Wolf and a dog walking towards the Whomping Willow. He checked the time on his watch: 3.52. Why would a dog and a wolf be roaming the grounds at this time during the nigh/morning. Too tired to really care much, he went back to bed and fell asleep- once again- as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**XOX**

Snape's POV

Lupin disappeared for a full week. The students, if they actually have brains, should figure out what is wrong with him and he will have to leave. Hopefully Black will go with him.

Those two seem to be inseparable: they teach classes together, they eat together, they always walk together, and god knows they probably are together. I have caught them whispering to each other more than once. It would make a lot of sense if it turned out that they were actually together. It's not impossible, they have been friends sense their first year at Hogwarts.

Thinking about it, they do appear to be a couple. Great two gay teachers teaching eating and probably sleeping with each other are also two of the men who made my life hell for seven years. Now it's my turn to torment them. I can tease them, blackmail them and make their lives as horrible as they made mine. Revenge is sweet.

**XOX**

Harry's POV

"Hermione have you noticed that Professor Snape looks extremely happy, by his standards at least." Harry said to his friend.

"Yeah. He seems to almost smile whenever he looks at Professors Lupin and Black. Although it's not a nice smile it looks more devious or evil to be honest. I don't like it, I think he's planning something and it has something to do with Lupin and Black." Hermione replied looking worried.

"I agree with you in that. I think we should keep an eye on all three. Lupin and Black to protect them and Snape to make sure he doesn't do anything to them." Harry said.

"I think each one of his should watch a teacher each, I'll take Professor Lupin, Harry you can watch Professor Black and Ron watch Professor Black and make sure he doesn't try to do anything to Lupin or Black."

"Why do I have to get Snape?" Ron complained.

"Because Harry and I get on with Lupin and Black the most." She replied hesitantly and looking way form the boy's eyes.

"No, I think it's because you have some weird crush on Lupin. I'm right aren't i?" Ron said laughing.

"No. I do not have a crush on Professor Lupin." Hermione said and stormed upstairs to the girls dormitory.

Once she was gone Ron turned to Harry. "She definitely has a crush on him." Harry nodded in agreement and smiled. This could be fun after all.

**So sorry this chapter has taken so long but I have been really busy. I am working on the next chapter right now and I just hope that I will have it up quicker than this one.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Sorry again.**

**Wholocker x**


End file.
